


Some really sloppy gamtav smut

by BoyceAvenue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, not so pale gamtav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyceAvenue/pseuds/BoyceAvenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros has pains in his back and his indigo blooded moirail thinks he can help.</p><p>I wrote this really quickly for a bro so it's kinda sloppy but take it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some really sloppy gamtav smut

**Author's Note:**

> also the first time i've written porn /)///(\

You don’t know what happened. One moment you were having the feeling jam of your life, next you were getting your buldge sucked by your moirail. Hold on a second, moirail? Yes, your indigo blooded moirail, who you were pretty sure had no idea what he was doing. You were fully aware of his ‘sloppy make out’ claim, and you were pretty sure you were receiving one on your dick. You weren’t really complaining, although you thought it would probably be better if he wasn’t just licking everything.

None the less, he was doing a decent job. You were still a little dazed from previous grinding, and you tried to recollect how you got here. Feelings jam, deep talks that you can only really have with a pale mate, and then you mentioned your back pains. You couldn’t entirely remember, but knowing Gamzee it was probably him saying something along the lines of ‘I can help a motherfucker relax’ and him proceeding to settle you down on the edge of the bed, and him nestling between your legs as he is right now.

You ran a hand through his thick locks, tugging slightly to encourage him to continue.  That’s when he really started to make his want to satisfy you clear, pulling your trousers down more, along with the boxer briefs and gently sticking two of his long cool fingers into your nook. You can’t help but sigh in contentment as he started to move his hand, and you started to purr a little to show your appreciation as well as low moans and groans escaping your lips.

Although just as you were in the midst of enjoying the feel of his mouth around you, a single question seeps into your mind and rattles around your think pan. One question you had been trying to ignore since this started. You pull Gamzee’s hair a little harder; enough that makes him stop and look up at you with a questioning look, fingers still positioned in you.

“What’s up brother?”

“Gamzee is this… well you know... Is this pale?” The question leaves your lips and you almost instantly regret it, thinking he might stop and leave you like this, an already shaking, moaning mess, but you were so close and surly he could see that and wouldn’t leave you hanging.

Then you remember who you’re talking to.

“Haha, yeah bro, I’m just helping you get your fucking relax on.” He chirps light heartedly. Then a frown twitches onto his face, “why, does a brother want me to up and stop?”

“N-no! Don’t stop. Please.”

So he doesn’t, he takes you into his mouth again, a little less sloppy than before, pumping his fingers more and more and- fuck. Shiiittt. You can’t help the little moans and gasps that leave your lips as you feel a warm coil build up in your abdomen.

“G-gamzee. Gamzee i-im gonna-“ is all you can cry before the coil snaps, your orgasm tearing through you. With an elongated moan, your moirail takes as much of your genetic material as he can, concentrating on swallowing it without choking.

“fuck…”

Gamzee pulls back off of your buldge and removes his fingers, his usual lazy smile plastered on his face. “A brother feel better now?” you nod and lay back on the bed, your pale mate joining you by your side, smiling wide as ever.


End file.
